


Junjou Christmas

by crychansan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crychansan/pseuds/crychansan
Summary: A series of short drabbles/one shots depicting the couple's holidays.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. One charming bear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Junjou Navidades](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677914) by myself. 



> This is a very... extremely old fic I wrote many years ago. So for the sake of "saving" it in this site instead of the one I had originally posted it in, I decided to re-write it in english. Even though the theme is kinda out of season but oh well. I also took the liberty to rewrite some parts I deemed a little too cringe to write exactly alike. But i was 13, please give me a break.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The christmas day for the Romantica pair.

It was late, a very cold night of the 25th of december; the snow falling heavily from the sky outside.

Misaki was in the kitchen brewing some coffee, whilst the Greath Usami Akihiko was on the livingroom couch, laptop on his lap; was just finishing writing the last couple of pages for the manuscript he was supposed to hand over three days prior.

When he was done, he closed up the laptop and sighed in relief, setting it aside and standing up from the couch to approach Misaki and hug him from behind. The boy got startled and blushed, but he felt Usagi's large hands pressing against him to be a _lot_ colder than usual; plus, was it his idea or was he shivering a little? Misaki sighed and decided to place his own hands over Usagi's, to help him warm up a little while the coffee was finishing getting done.

With Usagi still holding him down tightly he moved a little to reach for a cup to pour the already-done coffee, and handed it to the man, which he gladly accepted and took a sip out of, humming in satisfaction.

"...Oh, that's right." Usagi said nodding to himself in sudden realization, and set the cup down on the counter to go upstairs, leaving a wondering Misaki standing. When he came back, he had a bag on his hands that he handed Misaki.

"Here. This is my christmas present for you."

"Woah, really? Thank you so much!"

Misaki was beaming, and with a bright smile on his face he opened up the small bag, his face beginning to contort by the second. The bag contained some pink, strawberry-flavored lube, some furry handcuffs and what looked like some sort of gag ball.

"What... the fresh _hell_ is this!?" Misaki said throwing the bag to the floor in anger and Usagi stared down at the contents strewn across the floor.

"...Oh, sorry, wrong bag. I was saving that so we could use them for Valentine's day."

"Like hell we will! Don't you even think about it!"

"Oh Misaki please, just calm down. There's a lot of time left for Valentine's day anyway."

"I don't give a damn about how long is it until then! Forget about your disgusting fantasies, idiot!"

"Well, whatever, you'll still... Hm, nevermind." 

Usagi patted the boy on the head and left to go upstairs once again. Misaki was red in the face from both embarrassment and anger, shaking where he was standing and left wondering if Usagi had showed him that one bag on purpose, the dread hanging over him thinking about the upcoming february. He then noticed Usagi coming down from the stairs, holding in his hands an equally sized bag.

"This is the actual thing. Merry christmas."

Misaki accepted the bag reluctantly and cautiously peered inside to look at the contents: it contained a couple of extremely rare limited editions of Misaki's favorite manga The*Kan that he was struggling to find since forever, along with a special edition thar had not even lauched for the general public yet.

"W- Woah, Usagi-san! How did you get your hands on this!?"

"I don't really understand your love towards this manga or how this business works but I'm still aware of it. I just happened to bump into some people over at Marukawa that owed me a favor and remembered you mentioning how much you wanted these."

"This... This is the best thing I've ever received in my life! Thank you so much, Usagi-san!"

The boy had completely forgotten about the previous affair; his head felt like it was on cloud nine and his heart was beating so hard against his chest from both the happiness and excitement. Not even thinking it twice he threw himself at Usagi's arms, giving him a tight hug and showering the guy with praise and gratitude. Usagi said nothing and just let the boy hug him, a smile plastered on his own face, the happiness of his lover being contagious and overwhelming.

"-Ah, right! I actually had something for you as well Usagi-san! Hold it right there."

Misaki released Usagi from his tight grip and ran upstairs as well to get the present. _What could this kid have planned?_ Usagi thought to himself while eyeing the second floor and taking the cup of coffee he had previously set down before. The coffee was still very warm and delicious.

"Look, Usagi-san! I got a matching pair for us both, Merry christmas!"

Usagi saw the happy boy coming down from the stairs quickly, wearing an adorable bear kigurumi on him while also holding what looked like a similar costume on his hands that was meant for him.

A genuine, warm smile began spreading through Usagi's face as he aproached Misaki to embrace him in a tight hug, kissing him deeply on the lips. Misaki blushed and struggled to get out of the man's embrace, but on the inside he was very glad he made Usagi as happy as he looked.

"Thank you, Misaki... I love you. Merry christmas."


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day for the Egoist pair.

Hiroki was in his office a late night of the 25th of december, fixing some paperwork he had to take care of.

"I can't believe I am actually spending my christmas day working! stuck with this freaking annoying man, of all things!"

He was stressed and tired, and having professor Miyagi annoying him out of fun and making noise from his desk didn't help his case whatsoever. He snapped and just started throwing everything he had at hand at the old man, failing to hit him at every attempt, which caused Miyagi to just laugh at him pissing Hiroki off even further.

" _Miyagi sensei_ , could you **_please_** just stop treating your subordinates like a fucking joke!?"

"Aw Hiroki-chan, you're such a boring and stiff man. You should relax a little! Look, I told you to stop frowning didn't I? Or your face will get stuck like that forever." Miyagi got his chair close to the angry man and placed a finger between his eyebrows. Hiroki, not any less pissed off, groaned and slapped his hand away.

"How the _hell_ do you think I'm supposed to 'relax' when I have my superior being an annoying prick during the whole shift!? And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Oh, well, okay. I admit you might actually be right, so I'll leave you alone."

"O- Oi, Miyagi, wait! Leave me-- did you even finish your work!? Miyagi? Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hiroki, confused, watched Miyagi leave the office carrying his suitcase with a smug smile on his face, clearly getting a kick out of annoying him like he always did. Hiroki grit his teeth together, even angrier than before, and cursing the man under his breath now that he was left to take care of whatever paperwork he didn't finish, on top of his own.

After a while he was finally done with everything, and he picked up all of his papers laying across the desk and got them inside his own suitcase. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and lit the screen up to look at the hour: it was already 10pm. He was deathly exhausted, and he wondered if Nowaki had gotten home already. He picked up the rest of his stuff and headed for the door, only to find his smiling lover waiting for him on the other side.

"Oh Hiro-san I knew you'd be here! You weren't picking up my calls so I thought you were busy and came to pick you up."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that... I had too much work piled up and left the phone on silence."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's hurry home, yeah? It's very cold out."

Hiroki was wondering why was Nowaki in such a hurry, but he let himself be dragged by the excited man, who didn't even show an ounce of exhaustion compared to himself even though his job was arguably way harsher than his own, he thought.

They both took a taxi to drive them home to their apartment, they went upstairs and Nowaki opened the apartment door. When they went in Hiroki gasped in surprise: there was a huge chocolate cake on the table waiting for both of them. Hiroki blushed and felt his chest grow warm, since chocolate was his favorite flavor. Nowaki, happy with seeing the man's expression inadvertently picked him up in his arms.

"W- wait Nowaki, no! what are you doing!? put me down right now!"

"Calm down Hiro-san. I'm just carrying you to the couch. Let's eat the cake together yeah?"

"I can get there myself! You don't have to carry me!"

Nowaki paid no mind to the older man's complaints, who was thrashing on his arms embarrassed to be carried bridal style; and just walked over to the livingroom's couch and placed him down, leaving a kiss on his forehead. Hiroki groaned in annoyance but on the inside, he was still happy and excited about having the delicious-looking cake Nowaki had gotten to celebrate christmas.

The black haired man walked over to the cake and cut a slice for both of them, heating up some instant coffee he had made before in the microwave and handed the plate and the cup to Hiroki waiting for him on the couch.

"I hope you like it Hiro-san. I actually made it myself!"

"W- what, really?"

 _When even did he...?_ Hiroki wondered and was beginning to feel a little wary of the cake on his hands since, even though it looked fantastic on the outside, Nowaki wasn't exactly the best cook around there was. He still dug his fork into it though, tasting a piece. It was... actually... good...? _somewhat_ boneless? Hiroki didn't know how to describe the particular taste but at least it was good enough to actually taste something like chocolate and it had a pretty good texture, plus he was grateful enough for the gift itself so he didn't quite mind the taste.

"Oh, Nowaki, this is good. I like it." He admitted.

"Really? Thank you so much Hiro-san!"

Nowaki was beaming with happiness, as if he was emanating a tangible bright light from himself. It was quite contagious so Hiroki found himself smiling as well, his face actually relaxing for the first time during the whole evening, and they both enjoyed their cake snuggled together on the sofa.

"Thank you so much for this, Nowaki. Um, merry christmas. I- _I lo_ -"

"Hm? yes Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked away, his face turning red and a frown returning to his face. "I love you, Nowaki."

"...! Hiro-san!!"

As if Nowaki hadn't been beaming with happiness before he was now ecstatic. He wasn't waiting for any gift coming from his lover, but just hearing those words coming from him was more than enough for him.

"Oi Nowaki, careful! Get off me! You're going to make me drop this!"

Nowaki threw himself on top of Hiroki and kissed him passionately on the lips. Hiroki just let himself get caught up on the kiss and calmly indulged into it, leaving his plate aside and hugging him by the neck. When they broke apart Nowaki gave him a tender look, and picked him up again so he could take him to the bedroom, since he knew he was exhausted from work and he looked like he was struggling to keep himself awake. So he did, and laid him on the bed, laying beside him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Hiro-san. I love you so much. Merry christmas."

A tiny smile crept up on Hiroki's face, and they both fell sound asleep.


	3. Big tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day for the Terrorist pair.

A week had already passed since Shinobu had left to visit his parent's house, since it had been a while since he last saw them. Miyagi was actually beginning to miss the brat, his quick temper and even his terrible cabbages; and was wondering if he was going to come and stay with him for christmas even if the possibility seemed unlikely.

The night of the 24th of december he was on his office, leaning back against his desk chair, thoughts of the boy running through his head, until an angry yell snapped him out of his trance.

"Oi Miyagi! snap out of it already! You have plenty work left to do, there's no time to relax!"

"Easy Hiroki- _chaaaan_. I'll finish it in a matter of seconds. Plus, you shouldn't be speaking to your superior in that tone."

Hiroki sighed and tried relaxing himself, and addressed the older man in a sarcastic tone.

"Well _Mister Superior_ , could you _please_ be so kind to finish your work **_now_**? and **_stop_** calling me that, for Heaven's sake!?"

"Of course Hiroki- _chan_. I'll get to it right now."

Hiroki just sent a death glare towards the man's direction, who was smiling smugly, but he just groaned in frustration and decided to get to finish his own work.

When he was _actually_ done, a feat that had surprised Hiroki, he waved his subordinate goodbye and took a cab back to his apartment, thoughts of Shinobu still running through his troubled head. Every time he arrived home to his empty apartment time felt duller, without the kid nagging at him and cooking him the cabbages that tasted and smelled so awful but deep inside loved; so with a melancholic look on his face he just made himself some onigiri and took a shower and went to sleep.

The next day, an extremely cold morning of december 25th, Miyagi didn't even want to put a foot on the floor to leave the comfort of his bed, until he remembered he actually had to go to work. He got up reluctantly, got ready and headed out.

Luckily for him the day actually went by fairly quickly, and before he knew it was already nearing 10pm. He was in his office having fun by annoying Hiroki like he usually did.

"How the _hell_ do you think I'm supposed to 'relax' when I have my superior being an annoying prick during the whole shift!? And I told you to stop calling me that!"

The brown haired, angry man spat back at him after he had suggested that he should tone it down a bit. 

"Oh, well, okay. I admit you might actually be right, so I'll leave you alone."

"O- Oi, Miyagi, wait! Leave me-- did you even finish your work!? Miyagi? Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah."

He hadn't, but he was exhausted both mentally and physically, so he left the office to head home for a day thinking it would be a suitable punishment to leave the rest of his work to his temperamental subordinate. Although all he was really thinking about right now was the teenager, who was most likely going to spend his christmas day at his parent's house.

When he got home he threw himself on the sofa, tired, and he was beginning to fall asleep until a tap on his shoulder almost scared his soul out his body, his previous tiredness completely gone.

"Why are you home _so_ late, you idiot geezer! It's christmas! I've been waiting for hours!"

"Sh- Shinobu-chin! Why are you here? You can't do this to my poor heart, I'm at an age where you could kill me!"

"Well, whatever! Get up, I brought you something because your apartment looks so damn boring and I assumed you wouldn't be putting up any sort of decorations, lazy old man as you are, so my sister suggested I give you that," Shinobu said pointing at a corner of the room, where a large, beautiful pine half covered in decorations he hadn't noticed when he entered the room before stood majestically. "I already decorated it some myself since you took _so_ damn long to come home, so now you have to help me with the rest."

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi by the hand and pulled him off the couch, and the man could do nothing but oblige, actually feeling really happy to have the teenager back with him to spend the rest of the christmas day together. He helped Shinobu put up the rest of the decorations, leaving the tree looking fantastic. When they were done, Miyagi held the boy in his arms and gave him a kiss, then resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for coming Shinobu-chin. I missed you a lot."

"I... missed you too, Miyagi; no way I was going to leave you alone our first christmas together,"

Shinobu looked up at him and actually gave the older man a smile, looking genuinely content. They held each other in a tight embrace and, even though it was really cold that night, the warmth enveloped the two of them.

"Well, I bet you're hungry so I prepared dinner. Come. Let's eat," Shinobu said, releasing himself from the man's arms and heading over to the kitchen to start serving the awful-looking food on plates.

Miyagi sighed and walked over to the kitchen dreading what the dinner would do to his poor stomach.


	4. Extra: Nice presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day for the Minimum pair.

Hiroki was in his house, tired. He was finally able to catch a break from all his private lessons. The 25th of december was a freezing cold day, but Hiroki still headed outside and went to an antique store that was not too far from his house, because he wanted to get a gift for his best friend Akihiko.

A beautiful fountain pen was on sale: it was black and covered with shiny gold details. Hiroki knew that Akihiko loved writing, even though he didn't know what it was; and some weeks prior he noticed that the pen was starting to lose its last bits of ink so he thought, what better gift than a gorgeous pen he could use to do what he loves?

Without a doubt in mind he bought the pen, a little expensive but with the allowance he had been saving up for the longest time he could afford it, and happily headed back home to put the box with the pen inside it inside a tiny blue bag with a ribbon on it. He wrote a short message on a card and put it inside the bag as well.

"Hiroki-chan, come pick up the phone! Akihiko is calling you!" He heard his mom calling from down the stairs, and he ran down to grab the phone.

"Hello? Akihiko?"

"Hello, Hiroki. Do you think you could come over to my house right now? I hope you can. I'll be waiting for you." Akihiko said calmly before hanging up the phone.

 _W- what the hell? He didn't even give me time to respond...!_ Hiroki thought and sighed, but he still grabbed his scarf to wrap it around his neck, went back upstairs to pick the gift up and told his mom he was heading out to Akihiko's house. He made his way there and, when he arrived, he noticed the butler Tanaka already waiting for him at the entrance.

"The young master is waiting for you upstairs. Please come inside," The butler guided the boy upstairs to where Akihiko's room was, he knocked the door before opening and there he was, sitting by the window, and Tanaka closed the door to leave them alone. Akihiko looked over at Hiroki, and beckoned him to sit beside him, which he did.

"Here, Hiroki. I got this for you because I know you needed it. I hope you like it..."

"Oh, thank you Akihiko! I also got you something I know you needed, I hope you like it as well."

Both of them happily exchanged the gifts, and opened them. Inside the box Hiroki had received laid a beautiful new flute; his own had broken when he dropped it accidentally some days before. Extremely happy for his gift he lifted his face up to look at Akihiko, who also showed in his face a cute little smile, thing Hiroki had never saw him showing before and he felt his heart thumping against his chest.

Akihiko then leaned forward, giving Hiroki a hug and whispering against his ear: "Thank you so much, Hiroki. I'm happy. Merry christmas."

"It- It's nothing Akihiko, thank you as well for the gift, I liked it a lot. Merry christmas."

Akihiko pulled away and, still with a smile on his face stood up from the window and faced Hiroki.

"Hiroki, would you like staying for lunch today? Tanaka will be making something good, I'm sure."

"Of course! I'd love to!"

Both kids headed downstairs and Akihiko informed Tanaka that Hiroki was staying for lunch, so the butler served an aditional plate for him. Tanaka's food was as delicious as it always was. When they were done they headed back upstairs and played chess together, and later Akihiko helped Hiroki play his new flute. They stayed together until late, and Hiroki's mother had come to pick him up, so they waved each other good bye.

As Hiroki was leaving the mansion he looked back to watch Akihiko sitting by his window using his new pen to work on whatever he was writing, a smile on his face. Hiroki, feeling his chest filling with happiness, turned back and continued walking home along with his mother.


End file.
